Hard disc drive systems (HDDs) typically include one or more data storage discs. A transducing head carried by a slider is used to read from and write to a data track on a disc. A head gimbal assembly (HGA) allows precise positioning of the data transducer head adjacent the tracks by allowing the transducer to gimbal along multiple axes to follow the topography of the media surface. The microactuator reduces resonance modes of the HGA and provides second order positional control capabilities. Microactuators can be formed from piezoelectric (PZT) or other materials to induce controlled rotation of the HGA transducer. While operable, limitations associated with current microactuator designs can include the need for increased HGA stack heights, the introduction of asymmetric drive and resonance characteristics, increased HGA preload force concentrations, and the need for an additional interposer structure in the HGA to separately route the electrical control signals to the microactuator and the slider.